Empty House of Horror
by TehWriter
Summary: Ryo 'stumbled' upon a haunted house way out in the country. Never backing out of challenges, the Tamers decided to camp there for a night. At midnight, Ryo tells them the ghostly tale of the fate of the house, resulting in everything going wrong.
1. House of Horror

Disclaimer ... I do not own Digimon or the characters I write about.

This story is going to be about two or three chapters. Depending on how I play it out. I have a great idea, so please read!

Brief description- The Tamers are off to a haunted house for a spooky night of fun. Little does Rika know, Ryo planned it to frighten her.

**The Empty House of Horror**

The Tamers met at their usual spot by Guilmon's hideout. School was out for the weekend so the gang decided to get together. It was an unusally chilly day being that it is June. The clouds covered the sun, and wind swept through the air. Rika sat up against a tree, hugging her knees. The others formed a circle chatting away.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice greeted. Everyone's heads turned to look at the source of the noise. It was Ryo. His face was mushed up into a huge grin as he came up the stone stairs to meet them. "Sorry I'm late guys. I went to the store to get this." He held up a bag. The contents inside were hidden from view.

"Ryo man, no need to apologize." Kazu assured him. Ryo nodded and took a seat beside Henry.

"Hey guys, any plans this weekend?" He asked. They all shook their heads. Ryo's smile grew larger. "Good, I have something I want to do with you guys." He looked around the circle to see if they were all listening. His eyes widened as he seen Rika. "Wildcat! Hey Wildcat! Come here!"

Rika hesitated and looked over at him. She threw him a glare. "No."

His face went into a puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes and joined the group, sitting between Jeri and Takato. "OK this is the plan," Ryo began, his attention mostly on Rika, who obviously wasn't paying any attention. "I have arranged for us to stay at a haunted house!"

"How did you 'arrange' this?" Henry asked him, frowning.

"Well, the thought came to me a couple hours ago when I had seen this abandoned house. So I did a little research on it. Turns out the place is haunted!" His eyes sparkled.

"And you ... want us to spend the weekend there?" Kazu was shaking from the thought.

"No, not the weekend. Just the night."

"Why?" This time it was Jeri putting in her imput.

"Because it will be fun. Unless of course, you guys are too scared?" Ryo rolled his eyes at them when they didn't respond to that. "Hey Pumpkin, want to spend a night in a haunted house with me?"

Rika threw him a dirty look. "You just want a reason to hold me when you're scared."

Ryo laughed at this. "Maybe. So what do you say guys? Please? We all fought worse things then ghosts, it wont be so bad."

"Only if you tell us what the story is behind the house being haunted." Henry said.

"No, if I say now, then it wont be any fun later." Ryo stood up. "OK, so meet at Rika's house at ... seven?"

"Ugh why my house?" Rika snarled. "And we never gave an answer."

"Sure you did. Tamers never back out of adventure." Ryo left them sitting there, bewildered by him deciding for them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was nearing seven. Rika had her bag slung over her shoulder, waiting for them to arrive. She was mad about the idea, but she didn't want to back out. It was against her state of being to back out of a challenge. She folded her arms and paced the kitchen. Her mother walked in.

"All packed and ready to go?" She asked.

"Obviously."

"Have a flash light? And extra batteries?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she said again.

"OK, you be careful. Well, I know you will be safe. You are going to be with that nice young man," her eyes sparkled. "Now just don't get into trouble." She gave Rika a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen, leaving Rika scowling.

Rika left the kitchen to put her shoes on. As if it was timed out, there was a knock at her door. She opened it revealing Jeri's face. "Almost ready, hold on." She said, sliding her left shoe on. "There." She stood up and followed Jeri out.

"Are you scared Rika?" Jeri asked.

"No. Ghosts aren't real." Rika and Jeri joined the others who were waiting patiently for them. "So where is this house?"

"Oh it's not far out of town. Don't worry, we aren't walking. My dad will be picking us up at the park." Ryo replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ryo's dad met them at the park a little after 7:30. He picked them up in his mini van and drove them to the abandoned house. The house was thirty minutes outside of town, and was quite a long way from any other houses. He made a small turn and drove up a very long driveway, passing some eerie old trees. After reaching the house, the Tamers jumped out of the van and waved good-bye to Mr Akiyama.

The house before them was old, rickity looking, and made of wood. A chill ran down Rika's spine, fortunately, nobody had seen. "I doubt you just _happened_ to walk by and see this house, Akiyama."

"Well, OK, I didn't happen to just find it when looking. I actually spent the day in the library searching for old haunted houses." Ryo smiled, moving away before Rika could smack him.

"I didn't actually think you would know what a library was, considering your ego doesn't involve reading." Rika smirked.

"Easy now guys, let's just go inside." Henry said, trying to get them settled. It was bad enough they were spending a night in a haunted house, he didn't need them arguing.

"So Ryo, what is in the bag?" Kazu asked as the neared the entrance of the house.

"Oh this? Don't worry about it right now." Ryo pushed the door open and dust flew at them. Everyone coughed and hacked until it cleared. "Well guys. I hope you will enjoy the stay in the_ Haunted House of the __Okasawa F__amily_."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N: my intentions originally was to make this a one-shot story. But I didn't want one chapter to be extremely long, since it would probably get boring. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will probably post the next one in a day or two.

Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh, flamming is okay, doesn't bother me

One more thing ... sorry about any spelling mistakes I may have.


	2. The Ghost Story

I would like to thank **katy007** for her review! Now let's start this.

Disclaimer ... I don't own Digimon or the characters said.

**Chapter two – The ghost story.**

"_Well guys. I hope you will enjoy the stay in the _Haunted House of the Okasawa Family_."_

Henry, Takato, and Jeri's jaws dropped. Apparently they knew who the Okasawa Family were. Rika, Kazu, and Kenta, on the other hand, had no idea, and didn't react to the name.

"Who?" Kenta asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't worry just yet. I'll tell later," Ryo winked.

"We have to sleep in _here_? This place is a filth." Rika whined, stepping into the abandoned house.

Inside the house was full of dust, cobwebs, and smelt strongly of mold. The Tamers all entered the house and Ryo closed the door behind them. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it around the room. From what they could make, they were in the family room of the house. A broken out TV sat infront of the boarded up window, a couch plastered infront of it, though it was covered by a white sheet. To the right of the room was an entrance way, and beside the entrance – directly across from the front door – was a staircase. To the left of the room was a door, which was nailed shut by boards over top of it.

"Th-this place gives me the c-c-creeps," Kazu shivered. He was shaking and they just got into the house. "I don't think I can last the night."

"Suck it up you baby," Rika snapped. She walked over to the white-sheeted couch and dropped her bag. Grabbing her flashlight she said, "I'm going to explore. Anyone want to come?"

"Are you too scared to go alone Pumpkin?" Ryo asked, half-laughing. Rika rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. Truth be told, she _was_ scared, though she would never say. Ryo followed her up.

They reached the landing and looked around. There were three rooms, one with the door open and two with them shut. Rika headed towards the last room, the one with the door open. She stopped dead in her tracks as she walked in. A shadow lingered in the corner, then disappeared instantly.

"What's wrong Wildcat? See a ghost?" Ryo asked, stepping inside the room.

Rika shook the sight off, "No. Ghosts aren't real." She walked into the middle of the room and shined the light around. The room clearly used to be a child's room. Or children's room to be exact. There were two beds in the room, one on each side of the window across from the doorway. An old box was separating them. Rika walked over to the box and opened it. A few spiders scattered in the process. Flashlight in her mouth, she searched through the box. It was full of old toys; toy trucks, dolls, clowns - Rika shuddered – and some more old things.

"Find anything interesting?" Ryo was over by the door still, looking around.

"Yeah, your brain." Rika said, standing up. She wiped off the dust on her pants and walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room. She opened a drawer and gasped. "Akiyama?" Ryo came over to her. "Look at this." She held out a picture to him. The picture had shown two small childern playing in that very room, to make it scarier, the picture was black and white. The little boy in the picture was smiling, holding the clown doll Rika had just seen. The other child was a little girl who was frowning as she was holding a cat.

"Creepy," Ryo admitted. He put the picture in his pocket. "Let's show it to the others." They turned to leave and the door slammed shut. Ryo rushed over to it and pulled on the handle to open the door. "Let us out!" He screamed, clearly terrified. "Kazu, Kenta! I know it's you two!"

"If you don't let us out, I'll pummel you to a pea!" Rika roared, banging on the door. She moved to the middle of the room, getting ready to ram the door. A shadow caught her attention again. "Let us out or I'm breaking down the door!"

Footsteps were heard coming towards them. "Rika? Ryo? Are you guys alright?" It was Henry. "Hold on, I'll help you out. Ryo get ready to pull, and I'll push." Ryo nodded. "One, two, three!" The door opened.

"I'm going to KILL those two!" Rika hissed.

"Who?" Henry asked confused.

"Kazu and Kenta. Obviously they locked us in there for some kind of joke!"

"Rika ... You and Ryo were up here alone. The rest of us were downstairs exploring." Henry assured her.

"Whatever. If I find out who did this, they are dead!" She stormed down the stairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was nearing eleven o'clock. The Tamers sat in a small circle in the family room. They pushed the couch back to give them more room. Takato and Jeri sat beside each other, holding hands. Rika sat between Jeri and Henry. Ryo sat beside Henry, followed by Kazu then Kenta on his other side.

"Alright guys. It's late at night so I figured it's time to tell you the story behind the house." Ryo smiled. "Ready to hear it?" They nodded. "OK. The date wasn't too long ago actually. The year was 1901. The Okasawa Family had just moved into this brand new home. The family was rich, Mr Okasawa owned some very heavy buildings in his life, it was apart of his family tradition. Several years after moving in, Mrs Okasawa gave birth to two childern, Koichi and Akiko.

"Seven years after having childern, Mr Okasawa bought one of the biggest, richest, buildings in all of Japan. By buying this building, he ran the original owners' son out of business. This caused havoc among them. August, 1912, Mr and Mrs Okasawa, along with their children, were home, getting ready for dinner. It was said that Mr Okasawa was in the basement (Ryo pointed to the boarded up door in the family room), Mrs Okasawa was in the kitchen, (he pointed to the entrance way) and the children were in their rooms." Ryo stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"The family was awaiting dinner, when a someone came inside the house. The person first went into the kitchen, and a loud gun shot was heard, ringing the house. The man or women shot Mrs Okasawa," everyone gasped, including Rika. "After hearing this shot, Mr Okasawa feared the worst, he ran up the stairs, only to be stopped half-way. He was shot and killed. The murderer headed upstairs, into each bedroom until he found what he was looking for – the children. They were huddled in the corner by the dresser. The murderer shot them both, then fled the house."

"That's horrible!" Rika blurted out. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "what, it is."

"The man accused of murdering the family was the original owner of the building's son. He was put on trial and found guilty. His penalty was death." Henry concluded Ryo's story.

Ryo smiled, "Nobody lived in here since the family back in 1921. The family lived here for only a day and was run out by sounds of crying, and someone screaming, in the middle of the night." Ryo grabbed the bag he had eariler that day. He took the box out of the bag, "Just like Rika said, '_there's no such thing as ghosts.'_" He placed the box in the middle of the room, "so I got this today." He took off the wrapper and everyone froze. "A Ouji board."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Oooh scary eh? Haha. Anyways, so I hope you liked this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Don't worry, it'll be good.

Also, don't mind any spelling errors. And please review.

The next chapter will either be up later today, or in a couple days.


	3. Call Upon the Spirits to Scare Rika

**Authors note for the begining. I'm not sure if mentions of using a Ouija Board is allowed to be K+ or not. I don't want to get into any kind of trouble for it. So if a reviewer could kindly let me know that I should up the readers level, that would be great. Please read and review! BTW, it's the last chapter!**

**Chapter three**** -** Call upon the Spirits to Scare Rika!

_He took off the wrapper and everyone froze. "A Ouji board."_

"Ryo! Are you that dumb!" Henry yelled. He was angry. No, worse then angry. He was down right pissed off. "You seriously can not think we are going to use this. These are forbidden. Hasn't your father ever told you not to use them?"

Rika looked at Henry. She was surprised by the way he acted. It's not like they actually work, or do they? "Henry. These things are fake. Completely harmless."

"Oh yeah? My father and his brothers used one when he was small." Takato said, speaking for the first time in like eternity. "He told me that when he went to to use it, the Ouija board refused him."

"What do you mean '_refused him_'?" Jeri asked.

Takato looked at her and frowned. "Well it spelled out the message _'We do not like your eyes.' _My dad was scared after that; he hasn't used one since. And I personally don't think we should either."

Rika laughed at that. "Don't like his eyes? What a load of bull sh-"

"Rika!" Henry growled. "These things are seriously dangerous. And I'm disgusted that Ryo even considered bringing one." He shook his head. "My mother used one before. She told me that the spirit said her cat will die in a few days. Almost a week later, her cat was hit by a car."

"Coincidence." Rika snorted. "These things are just some stupid made up board. Their purpose is to open your mind and make you think things you don't want to believe in."

"And how do you know that, Pumpkin?" Ryo asked, smiling.

She looked away and rolled her eyes. "I've used one before."

Everyone gasped, including Ryo. Jeri placed her hand over her mouth, "you can't be serious. Rika. You could have been hurt!"

"Does it looked like I'm hurt?" Rika shot at her. "I'm perfectly fine. These things are garbage."

"Whatever. I just don't think it's safe if we use one." Henry said softly. He didn't want to have a huge fight over the stupid board. He also didn't want to use it.

"Whatever then," Rika said. She stood up and everyone looked at her. "I'll be in the kitchen." She grabbed the flash light out of Ryo's hands and strolled into the next room.

The kitchen was full of cobwebs. Rika took the flashlight and sliced through a huge one blocking her way. She made her way to the cupboards and began opening them and exaiming the insides. Some old jars of whatever were inside one cupboard. She grabbed it and dusted off the label. _Smothes Jelly Corp. _She snorted at it and put it back.

Rika was about to leave the kitchen when she heard a faint whisper coming from behind her. She turned and a silhouette of a young girl was standing in the corner. It's arms were stretched out as if wanted to grab her. She shined the light in the direction, and the shadow dissapeared. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was just her imagination. But the sight of the outstretched arms still lingered in her mind.

"Welcome back Pumpkin," Ryo said as she came back into the room. He had another flashlight pointed on her.

Rika threw him a glare and sat back down, next to Henry. "So what are we going to do then? Since these whimps don't want to use the board."

Henry groaned. "If you seriously want to use it Rika, be my guest. But if you start having nightmares don't come to me."

"No she can come to me. I'll hold her and protect her from the evil spirits." Ryo said. Henry, Takato and Jeri laughed. Rika got up and punched Ryo on the arm – hard. "Ow! I was kidding." Truth be told, he wasn't. He actually does want her scared. He smiled his trademark smile at her.

"So we _are_ going to use the board then?" Rika asked. Ryo nodded. "Good. Take it out then." Ryo hesitated and opened the lid of the box. He pulled out a board the size of a monopoly board and placed it in the middle of the circle. The board had numbers and letters in the center, along with a _Yes_ and a _No_ on each corner and a _Good-Bye_ at the bottom. A few spooky symbols covered the bottom end corners of the board. Ryo reached in the box and pulled out a small triangular shaped planchette and placed it in the center of the board.

"You sure you want to use this?" Ryo asked Rika. He wanted to be sure she did so he wouldn't feel bad for making her do something this horrible. Rika nodded and Ryo grinned. _Perfect_, he thought. "Since you and I are the only ones that want to, I'll place the board so it's on our lap." He crawled over to her, dragging the board. He sat up, crossed his legs and placed he board so it was on both of their laps. He grabbed the small planchette and placed it in the center of the board. "Ready when you are."

"Wait! We need someone to contact the spirits." Rika said. She gave a slight innocent smile and looked over at Henry, who looked extremely aggravated. "Henry?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want to be a part of this."

"Please?" Ryo asked. "We really do need a medium."

Henry rolled his eyes, "if this _does_ work, we are only asking one question. Got it?"

"Two." Rika said.

"One," Henry fought back. It was bad enough he was convinced to be the medium, he didn't want to ask a million questions.

"Two."

"One."

"TWO!"

"FINE!" Henry roared. Rika was taken back by his sudden shout.

"Okay," she smiled. "Now Hero-Boy, place your index finger on the planchette." Ryo and Rika placed their fingers on the small triangular pointer. "Let's warm this sucker up." They moved it in circles, and placed it back to the center of the board. "Ready when you are Henry."

Jeri shuddered, "I seriously don't think you should do this." Her eyes started to sparkle with tears. Takato grabbed her around the waist and placed her on his lap. "Thanks Takato." Rika made a disgusted face.

"Dudes, I seriously think you should reconsider this." Kazu whined. "What if something goes wrong. I don't want to die in a haunted house."

"Shut up you idiot. We are supposed to concentrate." Rika snapped. "And make yourself useful and point the flash light on the board." She whipped the flashlight at him, making him yelp in pain. Clearly she smacked him with it. The light finally found its way onto the board and Henry began to speak.

"Hello?" He whispered. The planchette was still frozen in place. _This is a good sign,_ Henry thought, _atleast there is no portal between our world and the spirit world open in here. _As if on cue, the room began to feel a bit chilly. The breeze outside made the cracks in the wood whistle. This made everyone shiver. "Hello?" Henry said again. Still no sign of movement on the board.

"M-m-maybe it do-doesn't w-work," Jeri studdered. She was also shaking.

"Give it time, Jeri." Rika assured her. "It just takes some time before the spirit comes."

Ryo looked at Rika in the eyes. "How do you know all of this?" He asked. He was a bit concerned.

"Like I said, I've used it before." She replied. She moved the planchette in a circle again – making Kazu and Kenta jumping thinking it was going itself. "Was just warming it again." Rika laughed.

"Spirit are you here?" Ryo asked out loud. He was getting annoyed with not having a response. Sudden heat shot up through Ryo and Rika. They took it as a sign that the Tamers were not alone.

"Thank you for joining us." Rika said smoothly. She didn't want to irratate the spirit that was communicating with them. "Tell us. Who are you?"

The planchette stayed in its spot. It wasn't ready to move just yet._ Maybe the heat I felt had nothing to do with the board,_ Rika thought, _but I'm sure it was the spirit. _"Please, tell us who you are."

The triangualr planchette began slowly moving. It made it's way to the letters and began slowly spelling out a message, "O,I, C, H, I, K." Ryo read out loud.The planchette moved back to the center of the board, leaving everyone confused.

"O,I,C,H,I,K?" Henry asked outloud. "What could that mean?" He shook his head. "Spirit please tell us. Was this message spelled correctly?"

The planchette was still. After several long, horrifying, intense minutes, the planchette moved to the _NO._

"Henry took a deep breath. "It must be an anagram." He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to figure it out. Everyone looked at him. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked at Ryo. "Koichi!" He said.

The Tamers' jaws dropped to the floor. "Koichi?" They all said out loud.

"You mean the Koichi from the story?" Kazu asked. His voice was full of horror.

"Y-yeah. I think so," Ryo replied. He was focused on the planchette. It was still sitting on the _NO_, as if it was telling them something else. "Spirit. Are you alone?" The planchette whipped into action as it moved to more letters. "L,O,N,W,C," Ryo said, reading the letters. The planchette stopped moving.

"What's that mean? Don't tell us it's another scrambled word," Rika said. She looked at Ryo who was looking straight ahead. She raised her eyebrow. "Akiyama?" He didn't move. She noticed he was looking not at her, but behind her. "What are you looking at?" She turned around and almost collasped from the sight.

The clown doll that was in the room earlier was now stitting on the landing part of the stairs, looking directly at them. It's painted face was in a smile. It's eye were wide, and its tiny hands were folded onto its lap. Kazu and Kenta screamed. Kazu threw the flashlight at it but missed. The flashlight hit the wall behind the doll and went out. The Tamers were in complete darkness.

"Where the HELL is the god damned flashlights?!" Rika roared. She threw the board off of her lap, leaving it scattered near her and Ryo. She blindly searched the floor for another light.

"Got one." Takato said. He turned it on and pointed it back at the stairs. The doll was gone and so was the flashlight. "W-where did it g-go?!"

"I don't know. But I tell you where I am going. Out the frickin' door!" Kazu said. Him and Kenta jumped up and rushed to the door. Takato and Jeri also followed alongside. "It's locked!" They banged franctially on the door. But it wouldn't open.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Akiyama?" Rika hissed. Ryo had found another flashlight and was pointing it at her. He shook his head and her face dropped. Kazu and Kenta were making a ruckess by screaming out their guts at the door. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Rika couldn't take it anymore. She was half scared and half pissed off.

Rika was on her way to the door when she tripped. She landed face first on the hard wooden floor. "UGH!" This was just not her night. Ryo shined the light on her.

"Rika are you okay?" He asked. His face was pale. "Umm, err, Rika? I don't want to frighten you, but, the thing you tripped on was... Well..." He bent down and picked up the object. It was the clown that was on the stairs just moments ago. Only this time it wasn't smiling. Instead it had a devilish grin on its face. Like the kind of look Joker has off of Batman when he thinks he's won at last.

Rika screamed with surprise. She was now offically spooked. To make it worse, a storm was nearing in. It began to thunder outside, and a small light from the lightning made its way inside the house. Ryo bent down and put a hand on Rika's shoulder for comfort. She shoved it away, " I don't need your comfort, Akiyama. It's _your _fault why we are here, so don't try kissing up now."

Ryo opened his mouth to respond but it never made it's way out. The sound of a women screaming came from the kitchen, followed by a deafing bang. Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta screamed in horror. The smell of urin hit Rika's nose. She turned to face Kazu and Kenta, and sure enough, a visible puddle circled them. She wanted to yell at them but she felt cold and couldn't reach her voice. Ryo flashed the light around the room. The screaming stopped almost instantly after the loud bang.

Ryo stood up and pulled Rika with him. Just then, another flash of roar of thunder echoed inside. Rika glanced around the room and everything was quiet, that is until Jeri randomly screamed. Her screamed, which was more of a shriek, made Rika jump and look. Ryo and Henry – who managed to find his flashlight – shinned the lights over to Jeri, who was looking down horrified.

"Jeri?! What happened?" Henry yelled. Jeri was crying. Henry flashed his light to the source of Jeri's crying. Takato was laying on the ground, he was knocked out. The Ouija Board layed just centimeters from his face. "Oh dear god!" Henry rushed over to him.

"Akiyama! This is your fault," Rika whispered, through tears. "OK, you win. I'm terrified."

Ryo looked at her in confusion then placed his arms around her. "Sorry." He whispered back.

"Ryo! Come here!" Kazu cried. Ryo rushed to the door, leaving Rika standing alone. Another loud bang, like the one hear earlier from the kitchen, burst through the family room. Rika screamed as the basement door burst open, sending the boards across it flying. Dust creeped its way in, making Rika hack and choke. Everything was covered in dust. She couldn't see anything.

Rika felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Terrified, she turned around. The silhouette from earlier was now clear in front of her. Rika wanted to scream but she couldn't her voice was muffled by confusion and shock. The little girl's face was white. Her eyes were missing and her hair was dark and long. It covered most of her face. Rika closed her eyes, _oh please. Oh dear god. Just PLEASE tell me this is a dream! _A tear rolled down her cheek._ I don't want to be here anymore! Renamon, save me!_

Rika opened her eyes and the figure was gone. Another loud crash from upstairs flooded downstairs. Rika whipped around trying to see who was near her. She didn't want to be alone. Standing in front of her was the same little girl. She had her arms outstretched and was ready to grab her again. This time Rika found her voice and screamed.

"RIKA!" A voice called to her. She found herself being held by none other then Ryo. He had her around the waist, trying to protect her. Rika was now crying. "Shh. Rika." Ryo closed his eyes and held her tight.

The thunder and the lightning started getting worse. Kazu and Kenta screamed louder then ever. The dust had finally cleared and so has the loud bangs and screams. Rika looked around; Takato was still laying on the floor with Jeri over him, tears flooding her eyes. Henry was ... Wait, where was Henry? "Ryo? Where is Henry?"

Ryo's eyes shot open as he too noticed Henry was gone. "I don't know." His face was as white as a ghost. "HENRY!" He shouted.

There was no response.

"Henry?!" Rika cried. "Henry? Where are you?!"

Silence.

"Rika, I'm going to look for him. Go over with Jeri until I get back." Ryo said. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Though, being with Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and a knocked-out Takato wasn't safe, he just wanted her near someone.

"No way Akiyama. The place is too quiet. I'm not letting you go alone." She was as scared now as she was eariler. She felt safe with Ryo.

"Rika? Do you ever listen?" Ryo asked. He was growing frusterated by the second. Rika shook her head and smirked. "Fine. Let's go."

The two made their way to the basement door. The only place in the house that hadn't been explored when there was a decent amount of sunlight. Holding Ryo's hand, Rika made her way down the stairs first.

The basement smelled like grandma's old moth ball basement with the slight touch of Tide™ laundry soap. Rika had to control herself before she gagged; the smell was just too intense.

Ryo shinned the light to all parts of the basement. Technically it was a celler, but who cares. The room was small and very damp. A shadow lingered in the corner, and to Rika's excitement -kind of -, Ryo noticed it also. He stepped closer to it, dragging Rika behind him. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

The shadow in the corner was not a shadow at all. In fact, it had the smiliarities of a human. Although this figure was wearing a black cloak. Ryo pulled the cloak off of the small figure and gasped in horror. Rika screamed. The figure was Henry, even though it didn't look like him. On the contrary, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was him or not. The figures' eyes were gouged out, blood streaking down his face. His mouth was twisted into a look of horror, and his hands were nailed to the wall.

Rika began to cry, "this, this is not Henry."

"I think it is, Rika." Ryo's face dropped and he pulled her into a tight hug. Rika pulled away from his grasp.

"You idiot." Rika ran away from him and up the stairs. She missed two and tripped, landing on her face. Ryo was behind her shouting. She didn't care though. She got back up and continued up the stairs until she reached the family room. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Takato were no longer there. She screamed in annoyance.

Having no flashlight, Rika went upstairs into the house. _If the door wont open then I'm jumping out the window,_ she thought angerly. Having her bad luck come to her again, she tripped on the stairs, leaving a huge THUNK take the place of silence.

"Rika?!" Ryo was shouting after her. "Rika come down. Please."

She ignored him. She wasn't going to put up with this bull crap no more. She was tired, angry, scared, and extremely annoyed. The thunder gave another load blast, followed by lightning. Rika was the Ice Queen, she's not supposed to be scared. She shook her head, and aimlessly walked upstairs. She headed for the middle room. Upon entering, Rika had noticed a candle was illuminating by the cobwebbed claw bathtub.

Rika slammed the door shut and locked it (there was an old key stuck in the lock). She then sat down by the old toilet (A/N: I'm not too sure if they had toilets that flushed in the 1900's so sorry if the fact is indeed wrong). She pulled her knees up and placed her arms around them. Burying her face in her knees, she began to cry, silently.

All the images of the night flashed through her mind; coming into the house, going into the room, the Ouija Board, the kitchen, Takato being randomly knocked out, the shadowy figure, and Henry's face. Rika remembered Ryo pocketing the old picture. "What did he do with it?" She whispered. There was a knock on the door and Rika bolted her head up.

"What do you want Akiyama?" Rika screamed. There was another fairly large bang on the door. "Akiyama! Go away!" Another knock louder then before. "Seriously Ryo, STOP IT!" Another loud bang. The candle went out, leaving Rika in complete darkness.

_I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared._ Rika repeated that over and over. She tried convincing herself that there was absolutly nothing to be afraid of. I_t was just a house. Houses can't cause harm to people. But could the spirits inside really cause damage? Not just physically, but mentally as well?_ Rika wanted answers to this, but her mind kept wandering. The image of the girl was stuck in her mind. _Could a ghost really be that visable to the human eye?_ She shuddered to think so.

_What if all of this is just some way to scare her? But all of it seemed believable. Who could pull it off. Everyone was with me, or were they?_ Rika kept thinking to herself. She also couldn't get the image of the girl out of her head. _Why does she look familiar. I know I've seen her in the picture, but why does she look like someone I know?_

There was more rapping on the bathroom door. Rika placed her hands over her ears. _Could the Ouija board be a distraction of Ryo's ultimate prank? No. Ryo wasn't the type to hurt others for his pleasure._ Rika sighed. The bathroom door began to shake. Finally, it creeked open. Rika couldn't make out the figure standing in front of her. The bathroom was in complete darkness. All she could tell was that the silhouette was rather small. A fire ball flew past her, hitting the wood behind her. It started to ignite. Rika gave a yelp and jumped.

The figure vanished as Rika ran out of the bathroom door. She wasn't afraid of the ghost, she was afraid of being burnt to death. She was also scared not knowing where everyone was. She ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and she was back in the family room.

Everything in the room seemed rather different. The couch was moved over by the open basement door, the TV set was now laying face down, and chairs were scattered about the floor. It looked as though a hurricane had silently hit.

Rika ran to the front door and twisted the knob. To her surprise, the door opened swiftly. She ran down the porch steps and into the driveway. She breathed heavily and almost collasped with fear. Then she heard laughing. At first she thought she was imagining it, but it sounded really close. She looked around and all of the Tamers were gathered together, laughing like mad.

Rika's eye twitched. "What the FUCK is your problem. We have to get out of here!"

Ryo came over to her. His face showed of laughter and a slight mock in his eyes. "Rika," he began. He started laughing again. "I'm sorry, but this. This is just all too great."

Rika raised an eye brow, "what do you mean?" She looked at the others. They were all on the ground, still laughing. They laughed as though the whole haunted house experience had been a joke.

"I mean, it's all too great because, well, it was all fake." Ryo, by this point, had stopped laughing. Instead, a grin was plastered on his face, along with an apologetic look. "Surprise?"

Rika's face boiled with anger. "So this was your little plan, was it Akiyama?" He nodded sympathetically. She drew a fist and punched him, square on the nose. He fell to the ground. "You jerk. I hate you!" Her eyes began to water. Ryo looked up at her, holding his nose. "I can't believe you did this."

Ryo stood up and winced in pain. "Sorry. I didn't actually think you would fall for it."

Henry, who had seen everything going on, had come over. "Rika, relax, it was a harmless joke." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved it off.

"Who was all in on this? Huh? Tell me before I knock all of you out." She wasn't angry. She was actually down right crying.

Ryo hugged her. "Well. It was Henry, Alice, Takato, Jeri, Suzie, Ai & Meko (A/N: sorry i forget how to spell their names.), and the Digimon, and myself."

Rika accepted his hug, only because she was scared. "It wasn't a funny joke, Akiyama. Why did you do this?"

At this his eyes sparkled with his trademark grin. "Because I wanted to bring the Ice Queen out of her cold ice cube."

"Why?" She was no longer crying. She looked up at him and frowned. "What's it to you if I'm cold or not?"

"Well because I -" Ryo was cut off.

"Rika!" It was Alice McCoy (Spell check on that?). She came up to Rika and hugged her. She was wearing her usual black outfit. "I'm sorry about the prank. It seemed like a good idea. It's just that..."

"It's just that we wanted to help Ryo help you." Takato concluded. Rika hadn't noticed everyone was standing around her.

"Rika?" Rika looked over. Her fox-like digimon was standing behind the Tamers. "Don't be mad." She raised her head to the sky. "Rika, you are no longer a cold person. I knew you were just as sensative as everyone else. I'm glad we had this experience."

Calumon plopped on Rika's head. "It was funny. But it was also a bit spooky."

"Wait. Explain everything to me." Rika said. She actually broke out in a smile. "How did you all do this?"

Ryo took a huff and started with the tremendous long story. "Well, you see. The shadows were easy to do, Renamon can appear and dissapear at any given time. The little girl and boy in the picture I had taken was obviously these two," he pointed to Ai and Meko. "I had to take the picture since I didn't want you looking at it fully. Henry and Alice had digitally edited the picture to make it look extremely old."

"OK, that explains all that. But what about the house. Was it actually haunted?" Rika questioned him.

"No actually. I made the story up. I'm good at it, aren't I?" Jeri cheerily answered.

"Hm. OK. What about when Kazu and Kenta peed themselves?"

"Well. They didn't know what was going on. We figured we wouldn't tell them since they would spill everything. So I guess they really did, well, you know," Henry said. Rika laughed at that.

"The girls you had seen can be explained also," Alice continued. "Meko (Meko was the girl right?) and Suzie did that part. I made them a mask and a wig. And the dust was actual dust. We collected it when we were cleaning parts of the house. We also umm, substituted some I guess you can say. That's how the dust was able to spread out for so long."

"The thunder and lightning was created by Guilmon and Cyberdramon," Takato filled in. "We had Guilmon shake some sheets of metal and Cyberdramon was controling the lights over there." Takato pointed to a spotlight.

"Even though I hate you all for this, I have to admit, it was pretty good." Rika admitted. "But how did you manage to get the flash lights to go off, and the candle in the bathroom to blow out? And what about that fire in the bathroom?"

"Oh easy. Some of us turned out the flashlights. The candle was just luck I guess. None of us planned it. And what do you mean, _'fire in the bathroom'_?" Henry asked.

"There was a ball of fire, and the bathroom began to start flaming." Rika sighed. "It's what made me run out in the first place." Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know about that, Rika." Ryo said. "Maybe you are seeing things." Rika shrugged it off. Maybe she did see it, but she was sure it was real.

Cars pulled into the driveway. The light almost blinded the Tamers. "Oh our rides are here," Takato said brightly. Everyone scattered to the cars, except for Ryo and Rika.

"So what were you telling me earlier?" Rika eyed him.

He blushed, though it wasn't visable. "I was just telling you that ... I ... umm ... I lo-"

"Come on you two!" Kazu shouted at them. "I'm tired so can we just go?"

They both frowned and headed towards the cars. Ryo took Rika's hand and held it tightly. She didn't bother pulling away, she was just glad the whole ordeal was over with, and she was going home at last. The climbed into the car and drove home, leaving Rika still pondering what Ryo was going to say, but it will alway be a mystery to her...

A/N: Dun dun dun! Well it's over with. FINALLY!. Sorry for the long wait. It took forever to come up with the ending the way I wanted it. I revised this story like a million times, rewrote it a few times. Copied and pasted my ideas everywhere. Wrote it all on paper and frantically scratched at it. So this is what came out of the whole thing. The whole night in the haunted house was a made up prank Ryo made up, with the help of the others. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was only what? Two weeks to write? Well anyways I'm done with this story. Have to work on the other two now. Please review my story. I would appreciate it. Also, I have another ending chapter to this story, kind of like an alternate ending. If you would like me to post it, just ask. I will as soon as I edit it a bit more, LOL.


End file.
